Missing You/Transcript
(Opening shot: fade in to an overview of Tarrytown Airport during the day.) Narrator: It was a sunny day at Tarrytown Airport. (Dissolve to a closer overview; Big Jake, Jay Jay and Snuffy line up on the taxiway. The plane in last jumps over the last two to the front. Narrator: A perfect day for playing games with friends. (Close-up of them as Big Jake lands.) Jay Jay: It's my turn! Here I come! (He jumps over them.) Wheeeeee!!! Narrator: Jay Jay and Snuffy were playing a game called "Jetfrog" with Big Jake. (Head-on view of them.) Big Jake: (chuckles) Come on, Snuffy, it's your turn! You have to hop like a frog. Snuffy: Okay, here I go! (Giggling, he leaps over them.) Narrator: There was nothing Jay Jay and Snuffy liked more than playing games with Big Jake. (They turn around on the second half of this; each plane in last jumps over the two in front, one by one.) Narrator: In fact, they would've played all day. (Dissolve to the runway, just outside Old Oscar's barn; Big Jake taxis onto it. Snuffy follows.) Narrator: But later that afternoon, Big Jake had to leave. He had to go visit his uncle who lived far, far away. Snuffy: Are you sure you have to go, Big Jake? Big Jake: I'm afraid so, Snuffy, my uncle is waiting for me. But I'll be back soon, and then we can play Jetfrog again. I promise. Bye-bye! (He turns away to take off; Jay Jay taxis up alongside Snuffy.) Snuffy: Bye! Jay Jay: (under previous) Have a good trip, Big Jake! (to Snuffy) Come on, Snuffy. Let's play some more. Snuffy: (suddenly blue) Well, that's okay, Jay Jay. I don't really want to. Jay Jay: Why not? Snuffy: Well...mmm...the game just won't be the same without Big Jake. (Cut to Snuffy's perspective; Big Jake has taken off and is already in flight. Snuffy whimpers o.s.; cut back to the two spectators.) Snuffy: Boy, he just left. I already miss him. I wish he was back. Jay Jay: I miss him too, Snuffy. But when he's away, I like to do a whole bunch of fun things to make myself feel better. Snuffy: Really? Like what? Jay Jay: I'll show ya. Come on. (He taxis down the runway to take flight, Snuffy following suit. Dissolve to a head-on angle of the sky; both planes lower into view.) Jay Jay: Let's play Tree Counting. Snuffy: I love to count trees! Jay Jay: Great, you can go first. Snuffy: Okay. (They swoop o.s.; cut to a stretch of forest/mountains and track slowly across as the planes fly over.) Snuffy: One, two, three... Jay Jay: Four, five, six, seven... Jay Jay, Snuffy: Eight, nine, ten! (Both giggle.) (After they go o.s., dissolve back to the sky as they meet up. Both are smiling, Snuffy's is a bit bigger.) Narrator: Jay Jay felt happy that he found a way to keep Snuffy from missing Big Jake. Snuffy: This is fun! This is big fun! This is... (The fun is short-lived, however; now Snuffy becomes downhearted again, something clicking in his head as he voices a barely audible sigh.) Snuffy: Something Big Jake would love to play. Jay Jay: (Jay Jay sighs) Hey, what's the matter, Snuffy? Snuffy: Oh, I miss Big Jake—he said he'd be back soon. But...when is soon? Jay Jay: Uh...soon is...soon. Snuffy: Soon seems like an awful long time to wait. Wistful acoustic guitar melody, medium 4 (D major) Snuffy: (sighs sadly) I sure wish Big Jake was back. (He hangs his head.) Harmonica for two bars, then out; bass/light percussion in, shaker marks time (In a head-on view, he looks over at Jay Jay, who flashes him a reassuring smile.) Snuffy: I want a bubble gum friend Someone to stick with me to the end I need a chum as sweet as a gum I want a bubble gum friend Harmonica for four bars, then out (He rises upward; dissolve to an empty stretch of sky as he floats into view, swooping swiftly from side to side.) Snuffy: I want a yo-yo friend Tied to a string at the other end (He flies up and down swiftly.) Walk the dog and sleep like a log I want a yo-yo friend Harmonica for four bars, then out; percussion builds (He stops; dissolve to another empty stretch. He flies into view.) Snuffy: Inside my heart, there's an empty part Where Big Jake used to be And while he's gone, I'll carry on But I sure miss his company (He spins around twice slowly.) Snuffy: Oh, I want a boomerang friend Someone who will come back again I'll never miss a friend like this I want a boomerang friend Harmonica for two bars, then out Snuffy: I want a yo-yo friend 'Til I get Big Jake back again I want a bubble gum friend Song ends on one last four bar harmonica line (He goes off; rear angle of the sad skywriter as he flies out of sight. Dissolve to Jay Jay as he swoops into view, staring on in the manner of saying, "I can't see him sad like this!".) Narrator: Jay Jay didn't know what to do. There had to be some way he could cheer Snuffy up. Jay Jay wondered if maybe Brenda Blue might have an answer. So, he took Snuffy to see her. (He flies down, the view wiping to outside the main hangar. Snuffy is standing across from Brenda, who is holding her toolbox.) Brenda: Well...you know, Snuffy, when I miss someone, I look at their picture to think about happy times. Snuffy: Really? Brenda: Uh-huh. (Pull back slightly; Jay Jay is next to Snuffy.) Jay Jay: What a great idea, Brenda! (to Snuffy) Maybe you won't miss Big Jake so much if you can see his face. Snuffy: Yeah! Brenda: Now it just so happens I have a picture of Big Jake, right here in my toolbox. (She sets the toolbox on the ground, kneels down and opens it; then begins lugging around, finding various objects and placing them aside.) Brenda: Let's see...hmm, that's not it...ugh, neither is that...this certainly isn't it...aha! Here it is! ("That's not it": a small remote control unit. "Neither is that": a long coil of thick wire. "This certainly isn't it": a spare pair of sneakers. "Here it is": a small photograph. She stands up upon getting the last of these; head-on view as she shows it. It is a picture of a smiling Big Jake at his birthday party during the events of "Big Jake's Birthday Surprise".) Brenda: See? Snuffy: (from o.s.) Oh, hi, Big Jake! (Close-up of the picture.) It sure is good to see you! It's almost like you're here with me right now. (pull back to frame him as he sighs.) Oh, we always have great times together, but...but... (now dejected) But I wish we were having more great times right now! Jay Jay: Oh, no. Now he misses Big Jake even more. Brenda: Um...um...w-w-wait a minute, Snuffy. (She puts the photo down and takes a notebook out of the toolbox.) Here's something else we can do. How about...we write a letter to Big Jake, to tell him how much you miss him? Snuffy: (from o.s.) Oh, alright. That sounds like a good idea. Okay, here goes... (As Snuffy begins dictating, Brenda starts writing down his words.) Snuffy: "Dear, Big Jake: It's me, Snuffy. I really, really miss you." (Close-up of Brenda on the end of this; he continues o.s.) "I want you to come back and play with me." Um... (Widen to frame him.) "And we can play Jetfrog all day long, and never stop—ever. I hope you're having fun, but not too much fun, because..." (As he continues with his overly long message, cut to a close-up of Brenda as she struggles to catch up on his speech.) Snuffy: (from o.s.) "If you are, you might not wanna come back soon, and if you didn't come back soon, I'd really miss you even more. And..." (Widen to frame him.) "I-I hope that ev—" Brenda: (stops writing) Snuffy, whoa. (Close-up.) Slow down, I-I can't write that fast. Snuffy: (from o.s.) Sorry, Brenda. Brenda: That's okay. Snuffy: (from o.s.) Anyway... (Pull back framing him; Brenda resumes writing.) "That's it. Come home soon, I love you a lot. Signed, Snuffy." Brenda: Good letter! (She rips the page out.) Now, we just have to put it in the mail, and send it...to Big Jake. Snuffy: All right! (He and Jay Jay exit; wipe to Old Oscar's barn as he comes out slowly. Snuffy stands on the taxiway before him, head down.) Oscar: Well, hi there, Snuffy. (pauses) Why the long face? Snuffy: It's Big Jake—he's gone on a trip and I want him to come home, now! So I sent him a letter telling him how much I've missed him, but he hasn't answered it yet. Oscar: Oh, when did you send it? Snuffy: This morning. Oscar: Wha...? Well, uh...I'm sure he'll be getting it in a few days. But you know, Snuffy, sending a letter can help you feel better, by telling someone who's far away how you feel. Problem is, it... (Cut to Snuffy; he continues o.s.) It doesn't always bring them back sooner. Snuffy: But I still miss Big Jake! What am I gonna do?! Oscar: (to himself) That's a...question...hmm... (to Snuffy, idea in head) Hey, wha-why not call Big Jake on the radio? Yeah, a few words with him might help ya feel better. Snuffy: That's the best idea ever, Oscar! Bye! (He taxis off.) Oscar: Bye-bye, little prop! (Dissolve to a stretch of the sky; Snuffy flies into a view at a long distance, barrel rolling as he comes forward.) Narrator: Now Snuffy was very excited. Old Oscar had come up with a really, really good idea. (Another barrel roll; Jay Jay joins.) And while Snuffy and Jay Jay were playing— (The jet plane does a somersault.) —Brenda called him up on the radio. (Cut to an extreme close-up of Jay Jay's radio.) Brenda: (over radio) Calling Jay Jay. Come in, Jay Jay. Jay Jay: I'm here, Brenda. Snuffy's here, too. (Cut to Brenda's workshop; Brenda walks past, she has donned her headset and portable waist radio.) Brenda: Good. I've radioed in to Big Jake and I've got him on the line. Are you ready? (Back to the two in flight.) Jay Jay: We're ready! Big Jake: (over radio) Hello? Jay Jay: Hi, Big Jake! It's me, Jay Jay. And Snuffy's here with me, too. (Close-up of Snuffy; he continues o.s.) He wants to talk to ya! Snuffy: It's me, Big Jake, Snuffy! I miss you a lot! (Barn door wipe to a splitscreen of the conversation: receiver on upper left, caller on lower right.) Big Jake: I miss you too, Snuffy, but I'll be home in a week. Snuffy: A week? That's terrific! That's better than soon! Bye, Big Jake! Big Jake: Bye-bye, Snuffy! (Barn door wipe back to the two kids.) Snuffy: Big Jake will be here in a week—a tiny little week! (pauses, suddenly confused) Uh...Jay Jay? Jay Jay: (from o.s.) Yeah? Snuffy: How long is a week? (Cut to Jay Jay.) Jay Jay: Why, it's...uh, it's...uh, I don't know. Calling Brenda Blue! (Extreme close-up of his radio.) Brenda: (over radio) Yes, Jay Jay? (Cut to Brenda in the hangar.) Jay Jay: (over radio) How long is a week? Brenda: Well, let's see. (She gets out her calendar.) A week is...seven days. (Close-up of it; Brenda gets out a marker and points at days one to three in the top row.) Brenda: Each square on a calendar is a day. So, a week is... (She counts off every square from the top.) One...two...three...four...five...six...seven. When seven days are over, Big Jake will be home. Snuffy: Thanks, Brenda! (to Jay Jay) I guess, now that I know when Big Jake's coming back for sure, I can keep busy until he does. Jay Jay: And I'll help keep you busy, Snuffy! Snuffy: Thanks, Jay Jay! (He barrel rolls excitedly.) Narrator: So that's exactly what Snuffy did. (Cut to an establishing shot of Smiling Meadow; both planes fly toward it.) Narrator: He played all sorts of fun games with his good friends— (They fly over the red/yellow/blue face, making it smile.) —and as each day went by, Brenda marked it off on her calander. (They fly off; dissolve to an extreme close-up of the first day on Brenda's calendar as she marks it off with a red check.) Brenda: (voiceover) Day one... (The following sequence is presented in a series of dissolves: first an activity, followed by the next day on the calendar being checked off. First, Jay Jay and Snuffy fly over Tarrytown, barrel rolling one by one...then Brenda marks off the second day.) Brenda: (voiceover) Day two... (Now they fly over the ski jump at Frosty Pines upside down, flipping themselves upright before they go off.) Brenda: (voiceover) Keep going, Snuff. (She marks off the third day.) Day three... (Overview of Echo Canyon; Snuffy leads Jay Jay over it before rising upward. Next Brenda marks off the fourth day.) Brenda: (voiceover) Day four... (Next Snuffy zigzags down the runway past the observation tower, Jay Jay following.) Brenda: (voiceover) Hang in there, Snuff. (She marks the fifth day off.) Day five... (Oscar stands near the runway, watching Jay Jay and Snuffy fly from above; they swoop past him, leaving him astounded.) Brenda: (voiceover) Almost there! (The sixth day is marked off.) Day six... (Last Jay Jay taxis down the street past the library, Snuffy following behind.) Brenda: (voiceover) You made it, Snuff! (She marks off the seventh and final day.) Day seven! (Dissolve to outside the main hangar; after a whole week of playing Jay Jay and Snuffy gather up outside, searching around for Big Jake who is returning this day.) Narrator: Finally, the big day had arrived—the day of Big Jake's return. Snuffy: I-it's been a whole week, Jay Jay. When will Big Jake be here? Jay Jay: Any minute, Snuff. Big Jake: (from o.s.) How about right now? (Right on cue, the old prop plane comes right out of the hangar, and the young ones happily gather round him, with Snuffy being the happiest.) Jay Jay, Snuffy: Big Jake! Big Jake: (chuckles) I just got in a few minutes ago. You just missed my landing. Snuffy: I missed more than that, Big Jake—I missed you a whole lot. But I had my good friends here to help me wait for you. Big Jake: I'm glad, Snuffy. I missed you, too. But I know that when I'm gone, you have plenty of friends here to make good— (Cut to Snuffy on the end of this; he continues o.s.) —until I come home. Hey... (Widen to frame the whole trio.) Now that we're together, what's say we get back to our game of...Jetfrog? Jay Jay: All right! (Both jump in place.) Jay Jay, Snuffy: Hooray!! Wistful acoustic guitar melody, medium 4 (D major) (Same as Snuffy's sad song from earlier, but with a more happier feel) (All three line up in this order: Big Jake, Snuffy, Jay Jay. As the melody continues, the last plane hops over the two in front one at a time.) Snuffy: I've got my bubble gum friend Big Jake will stick with me to the end I know he knows wherever he goes He's my bubble gum friend He's my bubble gum friend Harmonica for two bars, then out (They turn around and continue hopping in that direction.) Snuffy: He's my bubble gum friend Song ends Narrator: And so, that's how little Snuffy learned that good friends can help you— (Overview of the airport.) —when you miss someone. And that there are lots of ways to keep the people you miss close to your heart. (They continue until they hop almost o.s.; fade to black.) Category:Transcripts Category:Standard Transcripts